Unknown Love
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Angela Potter and Shawn Malfoy are in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. Follow their 7th year at Hogwarts filled with family, friends, betrayel, pride, unforgivable actions, and undeniable love. Can they find out before it's too late.


_Her beautiful green eyes and silky brown hair were all that could be seen as she bounced down the steps, taking two at a time. She jumped the last step and shouted, "I'm ready for school daddy!" _

_Her father chuckled to himself, bent down and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He looked into those eyes and said, "I'm going to miss you my angel. Behave today and send your Mom and I an owl when you get there to make sure you got there OK. Off we go."_

_Angela was so excited to be going to school today. Her first day at Hogwarts! She waited all summer so patiently, even though it went by so slow. She spent her days playing with her cousins and her two brothers. That seemed like ages ago! The only thing really on her mind was the castle that was to be their destination._

"_My how grown up you look," her mother told her. "I'm just going to cry the moment you get on that train."_

"_Mom," she slightly whined. "You're going to embarrass me." Angela smiled and gave her mom a huge hug. "I'm going to be fine."_

"_I know dear. Now come along, we best get going before we're late. Where are your brothers?"_

_Angela shrugged. "Um, I don't know. Last time I saw them was in the living room." She went to go grab her trunk and put it by the door. She waited patiently as her mom grabbed her two little brothers and got them ready to leave._

"_It's time to go everyone," her father shouted by the door. "Let's get your trunk out there Angela." She followed her dad outside. Her dad rented a car for the occasion from the Ministry. He had a hard time trusting people. "Into the car you go. Come along now." He shuffled my brothers next to me in the car. Once my parents got in we went to the train station to meet my cousins. _

"Angela, are you even listening to me," her cousin Ferra asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just flipping through my old diary. Found the entry of the first day of school. Just got wrapped up in a flashback. Sorry."

"I was just about to tell you what I found out from Michael."

"This isn't more gossip about a certain Slytherin boy, is it? Because if it is I'm not so sure I want to hear it," Angela said angrily. She didn't want to seem too interested, even though she was dying to find out.

"Well then I won't tell you that he has arm candy now and you'll never guess in a million years that it's Jessica Ranadel."

"Jessica Ranadel? Ooh I hate that witch. She's had it out for me since day one. Now she's going to rub it in my face that _she _has a boyfriend and _I _don't. I wish that bitch would leave me alone."

"Speak of the devil," Ferra mumbled.

"Angela Potter, is that you? I wouldn't have recognized you there. It looks like you put on some weight," she smirked.

Ferra put a hand on Angela's knee to let her know to calm down. "I haven't," she said firmly. "Must be a trick of light or something." Angela looked away and out the window. She saw the rain pouring down. _Great_, she thought, _it reminds me of my day_.

"Well you'll never guess who my new beau is. Shawn Malfoy! I can hardly stand it. We've been going out since the middle of summer holiday. We've gotten so involved that he's told me he wants to take me to the Room of Requirement. Isn't that just the best. Oh, I hope that weight gain doesn't affect your chances of getting a boyfriend this year Angela. Toodles!" Jessica left the compartment with a huge smirk while holding her head up high.

"I'd like to slap that smirk right off that cunt's face!" Ferra snarled. She saw a tear run down Angela's face. "Don't worry about her. You're not fat and you'll meet someone fantastic. Besides, Malfoy has never taken a girl to The Room. She's lying through her teeth. She always does. She just over exaggerates all the time. It's just a tally for all the boys she's slept with around Hogwarts. I'm surprised anything can fit into that loose hole of hers." Angela continued to be silent. "Maybe I should just give you some time alone. It looks like you need it. I'll go visit Michael for a bit."

Angela nodded. _At least she has a boyfriend_, she thought. _How did this happen to me? I can't believe Malfoy. I really hoped he would like me, but going after somebody like Jessica? He's knows we're enemies. Maybe I should finally start dating and put my feelings for him aside. He's the reason I never liked anyone else from day one. Since the first day I saw him on the train until this very moment I've liked him. Maybe I even love him. What does it matter now. Him and Jessica in The Room? I always hoped it would be me for his first time. Why did I put myself through all of this? _Then, Angela heard a noise. The compartment door was opening and in stepped Shawn Malfoy. His wonderful blonde hair was a neat messy look. She loved his hair. She had always wanted to run her fingers through his hair…_stop it and focus Angela! Wipe those tears away!_

"Potter. Didn't expect to see you alone. What, your cousin's too ashamed to sit next you too now," he sneered.

"Like it matters to you Malfoy." She kept looking out at the window.

"You know," he said while he sat down across from her, "I think I'll just sit and wait here for my darling Jessica until she gets here." Angela's head snapped to his eyes with a hateful glare for a moment, then her gaze returned to the window. "She's just such a wonderful person, don't you think?"

"Yeah, wonderfully bitchy," she mumbled.

"You don't see her like I do. She smart, funny, beautiful, and she is so wonderful at teasing…"

"Ok, gross. Seriously. If she's so wonderful to you Malfoy, then maybe you should take her to The Room the moment you get there. Hope you have fun. Don't worry. She told me everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Ferra and make fun of how pathetic your relationship is. Not to mention what it'll be like with her in The Room. I almost feel sorry for. Yet again, you deserve it. I wouldn't worry too much. She shouldn't have contracted an STD yet and may still be tight enough, though I highly doubt it with a slut like her. Toodles," she mocked right before she got up and left the compartment. She saw the angry look on his face and decided it best to go find Ferra. She was so angry and hurt inside that she needed a good laugh. Angela found her cousin sitting very closely to Michael Foster, Ferra's boyfriend of three years. She sat down beside the couple and told them the whole conversation.

"I can't believe you said that to him. You better watch it Ang, Jessica's good with payback," Ferra warned.

"I don't think Malfoy would tell her," Michael interjected.

"What? How can he not. Jessica's his arm candy, his _darling_. Of course he's going to tell her."

"Who cares if he does. I'm not worried about miss Jessica or her precious Malfoy, ok? Now can we talk about something else please," Angela huffed.

"So Angela. How does it feel to be Head Girl this year?" She loved Michael. He always knew how to take her mind off of Malfoy.

"I don't know Michael. Why don't you tell me how it feels to be Head Boy?"

Michael chuckled. They talked about their duties and classes the whole way to Hogwarts. Angela's mind was away from Malfoy for now, but she knew she couldn't escape him forever.

_It's been such a painful summer,_ he thought to himself. _I can't believe I have to go out with this wench. Stupid father making me date her. I don't care if he gets the account or not. Why should I have to suffer because of his fucking job?_

"Jessica, _darling_, could you please go out and mingle for a bit? I just need five minutes to change into my school robes."

"I suppose, but only if a get a kiss first," she cooed.

_Ugh, are you serious? I'd rather kiss a dementor. I know who I'd rather really be kissing. Just imagine it's her._ "Of course you can." Shawn closed his eyes, imagined Angela's face and kissed Jessica passionately. When Jessica's hands started to wander, Shawn snapped back to reality. "Whoa Jessica. Too fast, ok?"

Jessica pouted and whined, "Ok." She left the room and went into the next compartment.

_Finally a few minutes to think to myself. I finally get to see Angela. I wish she was Jessica at this current moment. I better change quickly before Jessica sees something I don't want her to. Ugh. _Shawn changed quickly. As soon as he finished putting his tie on he heard the compartment door close.

"You'll never guess who was in the compartment next to us. Miss Angela Potter. Oh do I hate her. Miss goody two shoes thinks she's better than everyone else. Well I showed her."

"What did you say," Shawn asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing really. Just told her we were going out and asked her when she was going to get somebody, but we all know she's not. Anyway, I wish I wouldn't have waisted my time talking to her. I could've caught you with your pants down. Literally." Jessica bit her lip hungrily. "Well I suppose it's your turn to exit so I can change then. I'll change slow just for you baby."

"Ok, I'll be waiting next door honey." Shawn exited the compartment as quickly as possible. He turned around and there she was. Sitting by the window, staring out into the rainy world with tears in her eyes. He noticed her quickly wipe them away and wished he could go comfort her. Instead, he knew what he had to do. He noticed she was alone.

"Potter. Didn't expect to see you alone. What, your cousin is too ashamed to sit next you too now," he sneered.

"Like it matters to you Malfoy." She kept looking out at the window. This was his opportunity to hopefully make her jealous. Maybe if Jessica just pushed her to the edge then maybe, just maybe she could be his.

"You know," he said while he sat down across from her, "I think I'll just sit and wait here for my darling Jessica until she gets here." Angela's head snapped to his eyes with a hateful glare for a moment, then her gaze returned to the window. _It's working_, he thought. "She's just such a wonderful person, don't you think?"

"Yeah, wonderfully bitchy," she mumbled.

_Don't I know it. _"You don't see her like I do. She smart, funny, beautiful, and she is so wonderful at teasing…"

"Ok, gross. Seriously. If she's so wonderful to you Malfoy, then why don't you take her to The Room the moment you get there. Hope you have fun. Don't worry. She told me everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Ferra and make fun of how pathetic your relationship is. Not to mention what it'll be like with her in The Room. I almost feel sorry for. Yet again, you deserve it. I wouldn't worry too much. She shouldn't have contracted an STD yet and may still be tight enough, though I highly doubt it with a slut like her. Toodles," she mocked right before she got up and left the compartment.

Shawn was angry. _The Room? Jessica's spreading rumors about them going to The Room? I can't believe that bitch. I'd never take that slut there. There's only one person I'd ever take there._ Shawn stood up, opened the compartment door and sat silently the whole way to Hogwarts. Jessica got mad at him, but he didn't care. There was no hope for him and Angela anymore. He had a feeling things would be different.

Angela, Ferra, and Michael went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. They watched as the sorting took place. There food finally appeared and they loaded their plates hungrily.

"Can you believe it's our last year," Ferra exclaimed. "Look at everything we've been through. It all seems like a dream. This is our last beginning of the year feast. I hope this year goes by slow. I want it to last!" Ferra looked around the room to see if she could find her younger sister Mary. Instead she spotted Chad Edwards. "Oh my goodness Angela! There's Chad Edwards! You know, I hear he still hasn't got a girlfriend and he's always fancied you. Maybe you should make a study date with him. I bet you two would get along great." Just then Chad looked over and smiled at Angela.

"I don't know," Angela remarked. Then Angela had a great idea. If Malfoy was going to date Jessica,, then she should date Chad. Malfoy and Chad were enemies from the beginning. Their families detest each other and have never gotten along. She might be able to make him jealous of her and Michael. _That is, if he likes me. _She sighed and looked down at her food thinking hard. "Ok. You win. I'll ask him on a study date."

"Oh yes!" Ferra was so excited she was practically jumping up and down in her seat. She loved to play matchmaker and do makeovers for people. Angela didn't know how she was related to her sometimes.

ding ding ding

"Hello everybody and I welcome you all to a new school year," Professor McGonagall began. "I'm so delighted to see everyone back and safe. I expect everyone has had a good holiday…"

Her voice trailed off and started sounding more like a dull buzzing sound to Angela. She wasn't really interested in any of this stuff. She's heard it six times before, so what possibly could she miss?

"This year we will be starting a new tradition here at Hogwarts, but only if all goes well. We will be starting a Graduation Dance. This dance is for all the graduates of Hogwarts and their guests for the night. Every year we will come up with a new theme. This year will be a Masquerade Dance. More extensive details will be posted in your common room. Now, your Prefects will head everyone to their common rooms for the evening. Hope to have an excellent year as always. Thank you all."

Everyone started to get up and leave. Angela didn't notice the tall, handsome boy from Ravenclaw walk up right next to her.

"Hi Angela," he said in a smooth voice. Chad was always the girl's most wanted man. He had gorgeous blue eyes with dark, soft wavy hair. He had a wonderful smile and a great build. He was also one of the best quidditch players in the school. "I was wondering if we could talk later tonight?"

"Sure Chad," she said softly. She was always so shy around him. She always thought he was a wonderful guy, but she didn't think he was _the _guy. He just wasn't Malfoy, but she knew he liked her, so maybe it was worth a shot. Plus there was the slight chance of making Malfoy jealous, but she wasn't about ready to admit that.

"Great! How about in the Astronomy Tower in a half an hour then?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Chad smiled and set off into the crowd. _I hope I know what I'm doing_, she thought before catching up to her fellow classmates.

"Ooh Shawn! Did you hear? There's going to be a dance! A masquerade dance! How romantic. Won't that just be fun to go to? I have the perfect robes!"

"Yeah, it should be fun," Shawn said unenthusiastically to his not-so-wonderful girlfriend. She heard Jessica reply but didn't really listen as something up ahead caught his eye. Chad Edwards next to Angela Potter. _Shit. Shit, shit, and shit._ He tried to move closer to hear their conversation.

"Great! How about in the Astronomy Tower in a half an hour then?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there," he heard Angela reply. _What if Chad was going to ask her out? Then he'd have no chance with her. How could she do this to me? She knows we hate each other with a passion. Of all people she had to pick Chad to be in one of the most romantic places of Hogwarts. That should be me in there with her. Then he's probably going to be taking her to the dance. I hate him! I really hate that evil twit! That evil, good for nothing, fucking bastard is stealing my woman. Well she isn't mine yet, but that doesn't mean shit. I should follow them tonight just to hear what's going on…_

"Shawn. Shawn are you even listening me?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, right. Um, no I missed that. Sorry," he responded while still semi-deep in thought.

"I said if you think we should take our relationship to the next level? I think we're ready to be honest. I mean the way you kiss me so passionately! I'd love to see what you'd do with those big strong hands of yours," Jessica cooed.

Shawn quickly snapped back to reality. "I don't think so Jessica. It's just too soon for me yet. Give me some time." _I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last woman on Earth you cunt._

Jessica pouted, looked away, and stopped talking the rest of the way to the dungeons. Shawn thought nothing of it and returned back to being deep in thought. Instead of thinking about ways he could torture Chad, he should've been a little more concerned about what was on Jessica's mind when a slight smirk appeared on her face.

_I'll show him. He's ready, and I know he is. If he doesn't want to give himself to me, then I'll make him give it to me. I'm ready to take what's rightfully mine and he won't get away with treating me like this. I'll show him. I'll show him. _


End file.
